


Sensitive

by daisylore



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Communication, Community: inceptiversary, First Time, Inception kink bingo, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, a bit of smutty talking, coming quickly, inceptiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylore/pseuds/daisylore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is a bit self-conscious about coming quickly, but, luckily, Arthur likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

Eames groaned as he arched upwards off of the bed. Arthur hesitated for a moment out of surprise, his lips just barely wrapped around the head of Eames’s cock. He darted his tongue out to lick and lap at it a little, and Eames moaned in response.

Arthur could feel himself hardening in his underwear. He’d only been touching Eames for a couple of minutes and already the noises he was making were intoxicating. His moans had become loud and uninhibited as soon as Arthur’s mouth had entered the picture. They were the cries of passion that Arthur only really associated with the final throes of ecstasy before a long-awaited orgasm. It was incredible.

Maybe this was simply Eames being Eames, reading Arthur, knowing what he needed, and giving it to him. His pleased sighs were, admittedly, doing a lot for him. Arthur loved his fucks good and noisy, to be honest, and perhaps Eames could tell just how much Arthur was into this.

Arthur took Eames about two inches into his mouth, setting a slow rhythm. After about three shallow bobs of his head, Eames bucked his hips up and cried out, his voice needy. Arthur looked him in the eye, his intentions mischievous, and he teasingly removed his mouth and began to stroke him lightly with his hand. He wondered, just a little, if Eames would beg for more, beg to feel Arthur’s mouth again.

He didn’t need to.

Eames came hard, pushing up into Arthur’s loosely wrapped fist. He looked gorgeously ruined, his chest heaving and his face blushing red. Arthur stroked him gently through his orgasm until he heard Eames’s breathing calm down.

Then, Eames looked at Arthur, his eyes almost scared. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he said. He covered his face with his hands. He looked ashamed.

Arthur’s heart caught in his throat at the thought that Eames was embarrassed. “No, Eames, don’t worry about it. That was incredibly hot.” He crawled up Eames’s body and let his face hover above his. Hoping Eames would emerge from hiding, he leaned down to kiss his lips. “There’s been a lot of buildup towards tonight. I can hardly control myself, either.”

Eames groaned, but it was different this time. He sounded frustrated. He removed his hands, finally, but couldn’t seem to meet Arthur’s gaze, his eyes darting around until focusing on the lamp in the corner of the room.

“No, Arthur, you don’t understand; this always happens. I just can’t control it. I’m like some touch-starved teenager. I’ve tried _everything_ ,” he said slowly, hesitating between each phrase. “I’ve tried thinking about something else. I’ve tried masturbating beforehand. I think every single time that it’ll be different, but nothing works. I’m pathetic.”

“Hey, Eames, no,” Arthur said, running his hand through Eames’s hair. “Don’t say that. There’s nothing wrong with, well – with coming early. It really doesn’t bother me.”

“I don’t think you’ll be thinking that the next time you want to get fucked, though,” Eames whispered, almost to himself. His cheeks were nearly crimson, now.

Arthur sat up (rather distractingly, Eames thought, how could anyone focus on a serious conversation with a shirtless Arthur straddling their chest?) and looked back at Eames. “Well, luckily for you, I’ve never much cared for the bottom bunk anyway. Although I’d very much like to have you that way instead, if you’d be interested in it.”

Arthur hoped he could take the shiver that he could feel travelling down Eames’s torso as a yes.

“Would you like that?” Arthur asked while pressing kisses slowly down Eames’s chest. Eames hummed a little in affirmation. He stopped to suck deeper ones onto his sides and the smooth skin of his stomach. “I would love to see you below me, taking me like that. You’d be such a flushed, lovely mess, Eames; I can barely stand thinking about it.” He lapped his tongue along his inner thighs and hinted very light touches near his entrance. “I can’t even imagine how sensitive you’ll be _here_ , Eames, when I find that sweet little spot inside you. I can’t wait to hear how you’ll gasp and moan, to see you squirm and shudder until you come for me.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait for that either,” Eames agreed, sounding a little strained. Arthur looked up and felt a bit smug when he saw that Eames was hard again.

He loved that he could do this to Eames. He loved that he could bring Eames this much pleasure. It made him feel powerful and wanted.

“Don’t think about how long it’s taking, Eames, don’t worry, just relax into the sensation, okay?” Arthur ordered as he took Eames back into his hand. Eames nodded.

A few minutes later, as he brought Eames to another climax, he murmured to him, “I love this; yes, Eames, you’re so hot when you’re close, please come for me.”

And, when Eames did, he didn’t seem ashamed. He looked back up at Arthur, who was smiling down on him, and felt giddy and calm and immensely satisfied and completely, utterly smitten.


End file.
